


Dream Me Off My Feet

by KatStark



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Object Insertion, Omega Jared, Rimming, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStark/pseuds/KatStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: As Jared pulled the door closed behind him and slumped into the seat, Jensen was enfolded in delicious omega scent. Jared was in heat and Jensen was instantly, shamefully hard. </p>
<p>Age difference (Jared 16, Jensen 26)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Me Off My Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】Dream Me Off My Feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571426) by [CoraT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraT/pseuds/CoraT)



Jensen was driving out of school parking lot when he saw a crowd of guys jostling someone at the centre of their circle. The middle guy clearly fell to the ground because several of the crew knelt and the others closed ranks. He honked his horn and the group turned to look. When they recognized his car they dispersed immediately, leaving the lone guy hunkered awkwardly on the pavement. Jensen recognized the student as Jared when he stood up on shaky legs and started walking away. Jensen pulled up next to him and unrolled the window, shocked at Jared's torn uniform and bleeding lip as he limped along the sidewalk.

"You okay, Jared?" Jensen called out through the open window as he pulled up beside the kid.

He hadn't taught Jared since Sophomore English the previous year and he was surprised to see how tall the student had gotten. His grey wool slacks, now ripped at the knee, seemed to stretch up for miles over his long legs, his shirt was untucked, and school tie loose and askew. Jensen knew Jared was a fairly popular kid, well-liked and friendly, which made it especially strange that the group of guys had been giving him a hard time. And if Jensen wasn't mistaken, those guys had included some of Jared's close friends.

"Yeah, Mister Ackles. Thanks," Jared replied, not remotely convincingly as he pulled his torn hoodie around himself. "I'd best get home," he added, his voice quavering. He grimaced as he took a couple limping steps.

"I'll drop you off. C'mon. Get in." Jensen opened the passenger door but Jared looked hesitant, glancing around him at the school parking lot then down the street. "You know I'm just around the corner from your place."

Jared bit his lip, then winced as he caught the injured flesh. He still seemed reluctant but got awkwardly into the sedan. As he pulled the door closed behind him and slumped into the seat, Jensen was enfolded in delicious omega scent. Jared was in heat and Jensen was instantly, shamefully hard.

"Jared!" Jensen exclaimed, turning to stare at the 16-year-old. "You're in heat! Why were you at school today? Didn't you notice the symptoms this morning?"

Jared slumped down further. "It's my first one. I didn't know what was happening." The boy looked so dejected that Jensen wanted to pull him protectively into his arms, but he knew the last thing Jared needed was another alpha getting up in his space. Plus, if Jensen got any closer to that scent - notes of honey and vanilla - he might not be able to stop himself. Jared's continued words brought him back to the situation at hand. "My parents didn't really tell me what to expect because they always thought I'd be an alpha like Dad and my brother Jeff."

"Didn't you call them to come get you?" Jensen couldn't imagine how Jared's parents could have left the boy to suffer at school, and be at risk of a potential attack by hormone-addled teenaged alphas like the group just harassing him in the parking lot. If Jensen hadn't pulled up when he did, that scene could have gone so much worse for Jared.

"They're all away. Jeff's beta just had a baby so they left two nights ago to go visit. They should be back on Monday. Or maybe Tuesday."

"I guess you haven't got a heat kit at home, then?"

The boy just stared at Jensen, completely lost. All of Jensen's protective instincts kicked in hard and he was furious at Jared's family for not preparing him for this potential outcome. Jared's heat scent was so intoxicating that it took all of Jensen's willpower not to launch himself across the car and claim the teen right then. The omega scent was sweet and spicy and Jensen wanted to cover himself in it, roll around in the mouthwatering musk. He ached to feel the boy's slick dripping down his face as he plunged his tongue in to taste all of Jared, feel it dribble down his thighs as he pounded that sweet ass…

Jensen must have growled out loud because Jared was looking freaked out now, pressing himself against the car door away from Jensen.

Jensen shook himself and held his hands up in surrender. "I apologize, Jared," Jensen stated, having to clear his throat against the gravelly tone that his arousal drew forth from his throat. "Your scent is a little overpowering right now, but I can control myself. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You like the way I smell," Jared asked, hope flaring in his eyes as he leaned in toward Jensen.

"Uh, yeah," Jensen admitted reluctantly. "But as I said, I can control myself enough to help get you what you need."

"Those guys said I smelled nasty. Like I was begging for it. Like a whore." Jared blushed when he said the last word.

"They were just posturing, Jared. It's something alphas do. I'm sorry you got caught up in it unprepared. Listen, we'll go to the drugstore and get an omega kit for you and then I'll take you home." Jared looked worried but Jensen reassured him. "You can stay in the car with the doors locked. I'll go get it."

"Thanks, Mister Ackles," Jared replied, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

Jensen put the car in gear and pulled out, nearly swerving into the next lane when Jared pressed up close against him, seeking comfort and flooding Jensen's nose with delectable omega scent. Jensen was embarrassed at how hard he was, and he knew Jared could see his dick tenting his wool dress pants, and could probably smell his arousal too. Jared was grinding unconsciously against the seat and Jensen was happy he'd splurged for the leather because otherwise he'd probably never get the smell of Jared out of the upholstery. Maybe he wasn't so happy about his choice after all. He knew, regardless, that he'd be down at the car first chance he got rubbing his face in whatever piece of Jared he could pick up.

Jensen parked the car and locked Jared safely inside, thankful he'd chosen to wear a sports coat that gave him a little coverage for his over-eager erection. He picked up a beginner omega kit and one or two other toys he thought Jared might like that were in the 'recommended for omegas' section. He grabbed a bottle of lubricant containing synthetic alpha pheromones ideal for an unclaimed omega, plus a bottle of spray that purported to help moderate alpha impulses. Purchases safely stowed in the back of the vehicle, Jensen drove them back to their neighbourhood. Jared snuggled inappropriately close against Jensen's side, but he didn't have the heart to begrudge the poor kid that small comfort. 

When Jared started to nuzzle Jensen's neck, deeply breathing in Jensen's alpha pheromones, he stopped the omega. "You need to stop that. I'm not your alpha, Jared," Jensen warned. Jared backed away just slightly, sniffing Jensen surreptitiously rather than overtly.

Jensen had just pulled into Jared's driveway when the boy stiffened up. "You're not going to leave me, are you?"

Jensen didn't know what to say. Jared was an underage omega going through his first heat. He shouldn't have to go through it alone, but Jensen was an unpaired alpha ten years his senior. He had a lot of willpower but this was asking too much.

"Uh," was about all Jensen could muster in reply.

"Please, Mister Ackles," the boy begged, hazel eyes wide and scared. "Could you please take me back to your place? I don't want to be in my house all alone."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Jared. I'm an unmated alpha. I don't think it's really safe. Don't you have any relatives in town who could help? Any friends?" Jensen felt like such an asshole but he didn't know if even his epic levels of self-control could counter this onslaught. Still, he'd seen what Jared's 'friends' were getting ready to do to him back at the school. One look at Jared's desperate, pleading face and Jensen knew he was done for. He reversed out of the driveway and pointed the car for his house down the street.

Jensen led Jared into the house and directed him to the spare bedroom. He dropped his briefcase in the front hall and rubbed the nape of his neck, cursing himself for getting into such an awkward situation. He went to the fridge and grabbed them each a bottle of water then headed upstairs to take Jared the supplies from the drugstore. Jensen was going to give the boy directions and leave him to it. 

The spare bedroom was empty and Jensen's stomach dropped. He followed Jared's mesmerizing aroma to the adjacent room and discovered the boy stripped down to his underwear rolling in Jensen's bed, immersing himself in Jensen's strong alpha scent. Jensen could see that Jared's underwear were damp at the back where he was leaking slick and it took everything in him to not just strip where he stood and go fuck the boy into the mattress, knot him up so well and fill him with alpha come. It's what Jared wanted. Fuck, it was what Jensen wanted. But Jensen was his teacher. Or had been, anyway. He couldn't take advantage of the omega's vulnerability during his first heat.

"Jared," Jensen croaked, voice cracking with desire.

"Yes, Alpha?" Jared replied, snuffling one of Jensen's pillows and humping the other shamelessly.

_Fuck._ "Don't call me that, Jared. I'm not your alpha." Jensen's flagpole of a dick disagreed.

"But you could be," Jared replied, arching his hips back and waggling his ass temptingly.

A snarl broke loose from Jensen's lips and Jared mewled in response, inviting Jensen to take what he wanted. Jensen punched himself in the leg hard enough to snap himself back to reality. _Too young. Student. First heat. Vulnerable._ becoming a mantra he kept chanting to himself.

"I've got the supplies, Jared." Jensen walked to the far side of the large bed and opened the box. He pulled out plugs and dildos of various sizes, an inflatable knot dildo, and several types of lube. He opened the bottle of lube with the synthetic alpha scent and he snarled instinctively at the intruder smell in his bedroom. He raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips appraisingly; the stuff might work.

Jared had slipped out of his underwear while Jensen was laying out the heat relief devices. When Jensen looked up from his task, six feet of lithe, naked teen was sprawled across his bed. Jensen's mouth began watering as he took in the sight. This was the first time he'd really been attracted to an omega. His tastes tended to run to the curvy betas he dated, but none of them were anything more than extremely pleasant diversions. Jared's tanned, lean muscles tugged at a place inside Jensen he didn't know existed. That the kid was almost as tall as Jensen and could end up taller was a good kind of strange. The variable eyes that regarded Jensen through half-lids snapped him back to the task at hand.

"Do you think you can manage this on your own?" Jensen asked, wielding the smallest of the dildos which he'd coated liberally in the alpha pheromone lube. _Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say-"_

"No," Jared's voice was plaintive as he came out of his alpha scenting fugue. "I've never...I don't…I don't know what to do."

_Fuckfuckfuckfuck_. "Okay, Jared. I'll show you what to do but then you need to take over yourself, okay?"

"Yes, Alpha," came the reply.

"Don't call me Alpha, Jared."

"Yes, Sir." 

Jensen's dick danced at the honourific. He was so fucked. He bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood. Grounded, he continued, "Okay, put the pillow you were just assaulting back under your hips. There's a good boy. I'm just gonna spread your cheeks like this and then I'm gonna slide this in. Oh look. Your greedy hole just swallowed that up. Fuck. I mean. Fuck."

"More," Jared groaned, his hole fluttering around the insufficient dildo.

"Give me a minute, Jared. I don't want to hurt you. We've gotta start slow."

"More," Jared repeated emphatically, bucking his hips.

Jensen withdrew the small dildo and watched Jared's hole clutch vainly at the empty air. He growled low at the sight and Jared moaned happily at the sound. Jensen lubed up the specialty ridged dildo he'd purchased and pressed it to Jared's leaking entrance. The first ridge popped in without resistance, as did the second. Jared whined irritably until the third ridge caught on his rim. Jensen saw the skin stretch thin and then open to the invasion. Jared's whine became a sigh of relief. Jensen pushed and pulled the toy back and forth a few times, watching it stretch Jared open every time it popped through the ring of muscle. When Jared was taking the third ridge easily, Jensen pushed it deeper until the fourth ridge brushed his hole. He pushed the toy forward ever so slowly, holding his breath until it breached Jared and was pulled inside.

Jensen had to stand up and pace a few circles as he watched Jared wiggle his hips, adjusting to the internal stretch. The teen was rutting and grinding against Jensen's pillow and moaning so deliciously. Jensen wanted to punch many things and then rip that goddamned toy out of Jared's ass and fill it with his knot, pump the boy so full of real alpha come that it dripped out for days. He took a few long cleansing breaths.

"Is there more?" Jared asked, voice low and hopeful, so close to satisfied that Jensen felt a pulse of precome soak the inside of his boxers.

"Mm-hmm," Jensen hummed in assent, not trusting his voice to speak. He grabbed the alpha control spray and spritzed himself in the face with it. Lavender. It was a bottle of fucking lavender? He squinted to read the small print on the bottle and indeed that's what it was. Strangely enough, Jensen felt a lot calmer than he had a moment before, so he spritzed himself again.

"More?" Jared reminded from the bed, waggling his ass back and forth. Jensen sat on the bed behind the teen and pulled the ridged toy out of Jared, generating an unhappy whine from the omega. Jensen shushed him and pumped more of the alpha lube onto the toy before he slid it back in, holding his breath until the fifth and widest ridge slipped into Jared's ass. "Ohhhhh," Jared sighed. Jensen pressed it forward a little deeper and the sigh became a shout as Jared came all over Jensen's pillow.

When Jared came down from his orgasm, Jensen pulled the covers over him to tuck him in, leaving him stretched wide on the dildo while he napped. Jensen grabbed some comfortable clothes, headed to the spare bedroom, and started the en suite shower. Once under the soothing spray, he jerked off madly, spraying his release across the tiles, trying desperately not to think about the naked teen asleep in his bed but failing completely. Slightly more relaxed, he dressed and went to the kitchen to start dinner.

Jared wasn't really hungry when he woke, but Jensen convinced him to drink a protein shake and eat a banana in exchange for Jensen fucking him with the inflatable knot dildo. He made Jared call his parents before they returned to the bedroom, though, and Jensen felt devastated by the reaction Jared had to his father's disappointed tone. Jensen got on the line to assure them he would look after the boy until they were back and had to listen to them discuss sending Jared away to an omega school since he was unclaimed. Jensen felt the pressure in their tone when they heard he was an unpaired alpha, but Jensen just kept repeating that it wouldn't be appropriate. He tried to convince them that Jared would be fine staying in the school he was in, as long as his heats were managed, but they didn't seem interested in making the effort.

After they rang off, Jensen held Jared for a bit while he cried. Once he was out of tears, his heat cycle flared up again and Jensen prepared the knotting dildo. Jared came twice more then passed out for the night in Jensen's bed. Jensen swapped out one of the pillows from the spare room for the one Jared was cuddling to his chest. He told himself that it was because he'd sleep better with his own pillow, but ten minutes later, as he came hard, lying in the spare bed and fisting his cock with the scent of Jared pressed to his face, he knew he was lying to himself. He cleaned himself up with his t-shirt, dropped it on the floor, and lay staring at the ceiling for several hours before sleep eventually claimed him.

 

Sun was streaming into the room through the curtains he'd forgotten to close before going to bed the previous night when Jensen woke up, nose filled with the scent that was driving him to make terrible decisions. Sure enough, Jared stood next to the bed, Jensen's robe wrapped around him, drowning his slender frame in fabric. The boy was shaking.

"Mister Ackles," he began and Jensen's cock stood to immediate attention. He couldn't calculate how many kinds of wrong that was but he didn't have time to think about it as Jared continued, "The synthetic alpha isn't helping anymore." Fuck.

"Okay, c'mere," Jensen invited, lifting the bedclothes to invite Jared in with him. He'd read that alpha come was effective at calming heats when taken orally, so he would let Jared blow him. Jared dropped the robe and Jensen had the teen straddle his face so he could lick the boy out. He was expecting to taste the synthetic alpha lube from Jared's hole but all Jensen could taste was Jared and himself. That was a puzzle he'd have to solve later because Jared tasted even better than he smelled and he lost himself in the delicious heat of the omega's ass while Jared sucked him off. He may have continued to eat Jared's ass long past either of their orgasms, but he told himself he just really wanted to make sure Jared was as relaxed as possible.

Jared snuggled next to him after they came and it wasn't until Jensen's stomach started rumbling that he was willing to rouse himself from the pleasant situation. As he got up, Jensen noticed his t-shirt wasn't on the floor where he'd left it the previous evening and he turned to Jared, who looked guilty. 

"I woke up and I could smell you. You were asleep and it just smelled so good, and I figured it might work better to use your come inside me instead of the synthetic alpha. And it did," Jared rushed on when Jensen opened his mouth to speak. "It worked so much better. I was able to sleep, really sleep with you inside."

"You've been getting the fertility suppression shots at school?" A new complication occurred to Jensen.

"Of course," Jared answered. "We all get them. Though would it be so bad…?"

"Yes!" Jensen thundered. "You've got to finish school before you can possibly think about having pups."

"Yes, okay, Alpha."

"Don't call me Alpha!" Jensen yelled even louder before heading to the kitchen to slam pots and pans around, venting his frustration at his slippery grip on the entire situation.

Once he'd had some food and several strong cups of coffee Jensen returned to the bedroom with another protein smoothie and banana for Jared, whom he discovered making the master bed with Jensen's spare sheets as the washing machine rumbled in the hallway. Jensen found himself seeing how well Jared fit in there, what he'd been missing without a partner in his life but he shut those thoughts down immediately.

After Jared ate, Jensen convinced him to shower. While Jared was cleaning himself up, Jensen jerked off into a towel so Jared could use his come to keep the next heat wave at bay. The thought of Jared scooping up his come to fuck it into himself made Jensen's flagging cock attempt to stand up again so Jensen quickly left the room to go distract himself with cleaning the kitchen.

When he got back, Jared was snuggled in bed, looking relaxed. Jensen climbed in next to him and they spent the afternoon watching movies together: stupid comedies for Jared and multiple explosions for Jensen. They chatted as they watched and Jensen noted again how smart Jared was. It made him so angry that his parents were ready to write him off to go become some sort of domestic servant at the omega school, rather than letting him finish high school and then who knows. Jensen had seen it time and time again since he started teaching and it always broke his heart. He knew he couldn't save every kid. A tiny voice poked him from inside his head - but maybe he should save _this_ kid. 

Jensen's head was spinning when another wave of heat hit Jared. The teen was squirming and moaning against Jensen so he rolled Jared onto his stomach and pulled down the sweatpants he'd loaned to Jared. He rubbed himself in the groove of Jared's asscheeks until he felt Jared buck up to try to get him inside. Desperately trying to avoid that temptation, Jensen scooped up some of the slick Jared was producing in copious quantities and smeared it over his dick. He jacked his cock over Jared's ass until he came, thick and hot over the teen's round ass. Scooping up his own come, he pressed it into Jared's waiting hole, fighting every impulse to get inside that perfect heat. He plugged Jared with the thickest plug they had and Jared came, fucking the mattress below him as Jensen worked the plug inside him.

Exhausted, Jensen fell back against the mattress next to Jared, dragging his own sweats back up. He stroked the sweaty hair curling at the nape of the omega's neck and wondered what the fuck he was going to do. 

Jared snuggled against him and whispered, "Thank you, Alpha," and Jensen couldn't breathe.

He threw the covers out of the way and stomped out of the room, down the hall, and into the spare room, slamming the door behind him. Jared was killing him with this "Alpha" bullshit. He was trying to be a good guy and take care of the kid, but the omega was pushing every one of Jensen's buttons over and over. His skin felt too small for his body as he fought every urge to go and claim Jared for his own.

He collapsed to his knees next to the bed, buried his face in a pillow and screamed. It wasn't enough. He pounded the down-filled rectangle onto the bed repeatedly, desperate to get some sort of release from the tension that was bubbling out from every pore. A cloud of feathers exploded around him and he kept pounding until the fabric case was empty and he grabbed another pillow, simply tearing it in half and throwing it across the room. He swept the lamp and clock from the bedside table and smiled ferociously at the ensuing carnage.

The door opened behind him and he heard Jared's voice, small with fear. "Um, Mister Ackles? Sir? Are you okay?"

"Don't come any closer!" Jensen commanded, chest heaving with panting breaths, feathers still drifting slowly down around him.

"But Alpha-" Jared stepped right into Jensen's space, ignoring Jensen's orders. Jensen's control snapped.

"You want _Alpha _? Fine, I'll give you fucking _Alpha_ ," Jensen snarled, grabbing Jared by his slim shoulders and throwing him onto the bed. He dove on top of Jared and kissed him ferociously. He ground his hips ruthlessly against the omega's, his cock instantly forgetting that it had come barely five minutes previous. It wanted inside this willing omega, this sweet smelling boy who was spreading his legs for Jensen, inviting him in. Fingers tangled in Jared's hair, Jensen pulled the teen's head back sharply and raked his teeth against the exposed flesh, growling low in his throat.__

__"Please, Alpha, knot me," Jared begged and that desperate plea pulled Jensen back from the edge. He threw himself off the bed and onto the floor, rolling through scattered feathers as he scrambled to the bathroom._ _

__"Fuck, Jared. No! I'm not your alpha." Jensen slammed the bathroom door and locked it behind him. He heard Jared rattle the doorknob fruitlessly, then pound against the locked door, begging Jensen to come back, to knot him, to be his alpha. His voice was breaking as he wailed for Jensen. The pain in the teen's voice made Jensen's anger surge back to the surface and he couldn't look at himself. He punched the mirror, the pain in his hand preferable to the pain he felt on Jared's behalf. Jensen started the shower then sat on the tiled floor, water flowing over his head. As the water washed red away from his bleeding knuckles, Jensen wept, loud, ugly wrenching sobs that tore from his chest._ _

__When the water ran cold, Jensen was left spent and weak on the floor of the shower. He shut off the tap and dragged himself to his feet to towel off. He was going to have to apologize to Jared for attacking, then rejecting him. Then he needed to figure out how to get the kid to understand why they couldn't happen._ _

__When he opened the door to the bathroom he was surprised to see that most of the feathers had been cleaned up. The broken lamp was gone and the clock radio was back on the bedside table. Fuck. He was such an asshole. The kid cleaned up after him?_ _

__He wandered into his bedroom and was surprised to find it empty. He grabbed some clothes from the dresser and dressed quickly._ _

__"Jared," he called out as he pulled a clean t-shirt over his head._ _

__"Out here," Jared called back and Jensen wandered into the living room where Jared was dressed in his own torn school uniform, phone in hand, bag of heat supplies at his feet._ _

__"What's up?" Jensen asked._ _

__"I texted Chad. He's gonna come get me. He should be here in five minutes and I'll be out of your hair." Jared kept his attention fixed on the phone as he talked._ _

__"I didn't say I wanted you to leave, Jared," Jensen countered._ _

__"I know, but it's obviously more trouble than you should have to deal with. Chad will help me until my parents are back next week." Jared's fingers were flying across the face of his phone while he answered Jensen, no emotion in his voice._ _

__"Wait, Chad Murray?"_ _

__"Yeah."_ _

__"Wasn't he one of the alphas mobbing you at school on Friday?"_ _

__"Well, yeah, but he apologized. Said they were just fooling around."_ _

__Jensen growled and Jared looked up from his phone. "That knot-head isn't getting anywhere near you while you're in heat."_ _

__"It'll be fine, Mister Ackles."_ _

__The doorbell rang and Jared stood. "Sit your ass down!" Jensen snarled and a shocked Jared did just that. Jensen's vision was tinted slightly red with anger as he stalked to the front door and flung it open, lip curled, shoulders wide, chest puffed._ _

__Chad was clearly not expecting Jensen's full alpha display but tried to puff himself up and act casual. "Oh hey, Mister Ack-"_ _

__"Fuck off!" Jensen spat and slammed the door in the shocked young alpha's face. He slid the bolt home and turned back to Jared. He stalked toward the omega, _his_ omega, whose eyes widened in a mixture of fear and lust as he saw the older man approaching him._ _

__"No omega of mine is going anywhere near that asshole," he growled._ _

__"Hey, I heard that," Chad's voice carried through the oak door._ _

__"Get the fuck off my property or I will tear your balls off and shove them up your ass!" Jensen roared. Footsteps pattered quickly away from the house._ _

__"Now," he turned back to Jared, "you get back in that bed, Omega." His voice was thunderous, dangerous as instinct took over. Every intellectual reason for resisting Jared flying out the window in the face of some other alpha trying to take what belonged to him._ _

__Jared stood and backed down the hall, never taking his eyes off the alpha, removing clothing and dropping it on the floor as Jensen did the same._ _

__"Who do you belong to?"_ _

__"You, Alpha. Only you."_ _

__"Damn right."_ _

__Jared looked hesitantly at Jensen as he approached the bed._ _

__"On your knees," came the instruction and Jared knelt, presenting himself to his alpha, hips arched up, ass out. "Good boy," Jensen growled. Jared was leaking slick from around the plug in his ass and Jensen knelt behind him, lapping at the exquisite fluid, chasing every last drop with his tongue. He eased the plug from Jared's hole and groaned at the pretty pink gape. Jared's rim was slightly swollen and Jensen traced the puffy ring with his finger, eliciting a whine from Jared. He repeated the motion with his tongue, teasing lightly at Jared's rim until he couldn't resist further and plunged it into Jared's silky depths._ _

__The omega keened as Jensen fucked his tongue in and out, spreading Jared's ass wide with the palms of his hands, digging his fingers sharply into the soft flesh of Jared's cheeks. Releasing his grip on one tanned orb, Jensen slid two fingers into Jared's gape alongside his tongue. He strummed Jared's inner walls, probing until he found the bundle of spongy tissue and pressed firmly until Jared was whimpering helplessly. Jensen added a third finger and then a fourth and Jared pressed back against Jensen's slick-drenched hand, fucked himself shamelessly while still begging for more._ _

__Jensen had waited long enough. He pulled his fingers from Jared's clenching heat and flipped Jared onto his back. He locked eyes with Jared as he lifted his omega's hips high in the air and plunged home, Jared's copious slick welcoming him effortlessly inside. Jared came on Jensen's first deep thrust and Jensen fucked him through it._ _

__"This is what you needed, isn't it baby? My cock filling you up," Jensen snarled against Jared's neck as he bent Jared nearly in half to pound deeply into him._ _

__"Yes, Alpha," Jared gasped in response, barely able to form words through the fog of pleasure._ _

__"Gonna knot you up so good," Jensen couldn't believe he was reverting to talking like a knot-head but his upstairs brain wasn't steering this ship anymore. "Gonna fill your ass so full you're gonna taste me."_ _

__"Yes. Yes. Fuck, yes! Do it. Knot me!" Jared wailed beneath him, fingernails clawing at Jensen's back as he tried to pull him closer, deeper._ _

__The slick sound of skin slapping skin echoed through the bedroom as Jensen set a punishing pace. He could feel his knot forming at the base of his cock and he sank his teeth into Jared's shoulder as he gave a final sharp thrust, screaming over the cliff into the freefall of orgasm. His knot slipped into Jared and caught on the omega's rim as Jensen pulled back a little, tying them together as he pumped Jared full with a constant stream of come._ _

__Jared came again from the pressure of Jensen's knot pulsing against his prostate. Jensen felt the hot fluid splatter his chest and stomach and knew Jared would be wearing a similar white tattoo. When the pleasure had ebbed a little, he lowered Jared's hips and then rolled them so Jared could lie astride him, knowing the Omega would have a hard time supporting Jensen's significantly heavier weight while they were tied._ _

__Jensen had never wanted to be tied with anyone before, always thinking about an exit shortly after the orgasmic endorphins wore off. Holding Jared in his arms was completely different. He wanted to ask the teen a million questions, learn about Jared's favourite books and music, his first pet, his first crush. He couldn't wait to get to know the omega - his omega. Despite the bliss of the knotting Jensen's brain began to work feverishly with plans: he needed to file the paperwork to transfer Jared's guardianship to him from his parents, they needed to go to Jared's and pick up any of the belongings Jared might want when he moved in to Jensen's house permanently, he would need to submit a report and face the school board inquiry committee to convince them the mating was consensual especially since Jared would continue to attend the private school where he was enrolled._ _

__He must have been talking to himself because Jared placed his sweet pink mouth against his. "Shh," the omega whispered, his lips still ghosting against Jensen's, "trying to sleep, here."_ _

__Jensen smiled against Jared's soft mouth. "Okay. You sleep. But then you've got to study for your history midterm. You're going back to school on Monday."_ _

__"Yes, Alpha."_ _


End file.
